Revenge is a dish best serve with leeks
by Blackfang64
Summary: Midori is sick, and Natsuki has the perfect cure for her. MidoriNatsuki leek humour


**Author: Not sure if this idea has been done or not, but oh well. I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews I got for the recent chapter of 'Oneechan', then again that's what I get for updating so late. Wishing everyone a Happy New Year, so enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

Snivelling away in her bed, the flame haired woman laid there with sore eyes alone in the darkness. The opening of the door brought in a ray of light and hope for the flamenette, or so she thought. "Youko?" grabbing a clearer idea on who it was, the woman found it not to be a woman with short purple hair but rather long cobalt blue.

"Hey Midori, how are you feeling?" the blunette asked, approaching the unwell redhead.

"I'm surviving, I'm seventeen after all" Midori joked about with her usual claim. Her laugh died down at the sight of the blunette not being alone. Behind her stood a girl with maroon coloured hair and amethyst eyes, accompanied by a young girl with short flame hair clinging onto her arm. "Huh, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, we heard you were sick and we decided to pay you a visit..." an eerie smirk crept along the blunette's lips as she reached down into the shopping bag she was carrying.

"Um, that's thoughtful of you guys, really. But maybe you shouldn't-"

"Oh, don't worry. We brought you something that should make you feel better, I believe you're already familiar with it?" Midori's fears sank to the back of her head at the presence of a leek grasped in the blunette's hands. "Mai, Nao could you please

"No, no what are you doing?" Midori began to panic as she watched Nao and Mai approached her from the sides restraining her down.

"A little thing called, revenge. Perhaps next time you'll keep your suggestions to yourself, yes?" Natsuki's smile went beyond the classification of evil as Midori laid there in fear.

"No, Youko help!" Midori cried out in panic.

"Don't bother, Shizuru is... how should you say, keeping her occupied?" a sinister laugh erupted from Natsuki as she approached Midori with the end of the leek pointing at her.

"No, NOOOOO!"

**-0-0-**

"Hm, what was that?" the purpled haired woman asked, placing her cup of tea aside.

"Oh, I think that was Natsuki helping Midori out. Now, where were we Youko sensei?" the honey brunette calmly responded, shifting Youko's attention back towards her.

"Of course, Shizuru. With Natsuki's health check I found that she's very sensitive around her chest area, particularly with her right breast. Also, judging from my health reports she seems to be extremely sensitive in certain areas, marked here on this diagram" Youko handed a sheet of paper marked with various crosses along the figure resembling Natsuki.

"I see, that's very interesting. Would you be free this Friday night?"

"Um, I should be. I'll check in case Midori has something planned, why do you ask?" Youko noticed the small glint in Shizuru's eye followed by the long sadistic grin on her lips.

"Oh, I thought you and Midori would like to join me and Natsuki in our little... games if you will. Perhaps you could show where her sensitive spots are, ne?" catching on with Shizuru's offer, Youko chuckled lightly taking a sip from her tea.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy too"

**-0-0-**

Leaving the room with a smile on her face, Natsuki casually approached the honey brunette from behind encircling her arms around her. "All done"

"Ara, so soon? Me and Youko were about to get... further equated" Shizuru pouted as she left Natsuki's embrace before bowing her head at Youko.

"Man, after all that I could use something to eat. Hey Mai, what say we go hit your work for some food, my treat" wrapping an arm around the maroon haired girl, Nao placed a quick peck on Mai's cheeks before walking away hand in hand.

"We'll leave Midori in your care, Youko" Natsuki waved back as she left the apartment with Shizuru in tow.

Cautiously opening the door, Youko found a rather frightened Midori clinging innocently onto her pillow. "I warned you honey, Natsuki would come back to get you"

"S-so c-c-cold..." Midori whimpered, feeling a warm arm encircling around her.

"Don't worry love, there are other methods of curing a cold, for example I've heard that sweating can cure you" Youko whispered seductively into Midori's ears.

"Hm... I like where this is going"

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Author: (Tied up to a chair) **

**Midori: Now, what did you do to me in this story? (Materialises her element aiming at the author's neck) **

**Author: It wasn't me, it was Natsuki! **

**Midori: True, but who was the one writing this twisted story? **

**Natsuki: (Crashes through the window) Let the author go, Midori! (Aims her pistols at Midori) **

**Midori: Oh Natsuki, do you want to see the M alternate side of the story involving Youko and Shizuru? **

**Natsuki: (Ponders at this) Now what did you do Author? (Aims pistols at Author) **

**Author: Damnit... **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: People can't get angry at me for doing that to Midori, in case you've forgotten that's what she did to Natsuki in the Drama CD. Anyway, don't forget to read and review if you liked it! Oh and here's a link dedicated to the fanfiction of Mai HiME on facebook, the link is on my profile so be sure to join it! **


End file.
